Days Untold
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Whomever said growing up was fun didn't know the life of Severus Snape. His, was anything but fun. Written for The Teacher's Lounge forum.


Written for the Teacher's Lounge all adult forum. A lovely little idea of theirs. What if Snape was EMO and wrote poetry to show his feelings for Lily? This is my story based off of their idea.

Author's note: Written in first person point of view. Italics are journal entries.

_December 12. _

_Oh my Merlin, the red head looked at me. Lily. Stupid Severus! I know her name. She is my friend, but she looked at me looking at her in the library when we were studying. Potter walked past, and pushed a book off my table again. I picked it up at the same time she did and when I did, she smiled at me letting me know it was alright. _

_December 13, _

_I still can't fathom the idea of the red head possibly going out with James. Why do I call her the red head? Oh hell I don't know. It's a nickname I picked up from somewhere. It's sunny outside today and I can only think about Lily. Her red hair, as red as tomatoes shown bright when the sun hit it as she was walking down the hall beside me. I aced another Potions paper, but what does it matter if Lily isn't talking to me much since James made fun of me again. I'm getting so sick of James. I wish he were dead, and then I could take Lily from him. Oh Merlin. That sounds so morbid, but I don't give a damn. I love Lily so much, more than a best friend. _

_December 14._

_Lily kissed my cheek today. As a thank you for picking up her books that knocked down in the hallway in front of everyone. I just about died right there. James walked past snickering. I could have sworn he said he would get me back for that. Apparently he thinks he is the only one who can pick up Lily's books after they fall from her precious hands. _

_December 15. _

_I really shouldn't write in my journal when I'm in the Library. But Lily and I had another argument again. She actually protected James when he used my nickname he gave me. No, I stand corrected. It is no nickname of mine. Snivilous! Ridiculous! She said it was funny! How dare her! Not only is my name Severous a name to be feared, but they made fun of it! My name is everything to me. If they take away my name like that, I am no one. I am no longer a greasy haired teen. Or maybe, that'll be a good thing for them to take it I'll be just a normal person. WAKE UP SEVEROUS. I'm not seriously agreeing with James! _

I closed my book before James walked past, hoping James wouldn't see anything. But before I could put the book in the bag, James snatched it off of the table. I stood up so fast and froze.

"Potter hand it back."

"Now you see I saw my name on the page. I deserve to look and see."

"Potter I said Give. it. BACK." I snatched my journal out of the hands of my enemy and pushed James far against the wall. Lily came from around the corner and glared at the two of us.

"BOYS PLEASE!" Lily shouted so loud before the librarian could come over. I froze.

"Miss Evans. Detention tomorrow night for shouting in the Library." Madam Pince said as she rounded the corner.

"BUT." Lily started to protest as she stared at James and I.

Once the Librarian was gone, I frowned. I had gotten Lily in trouble. I didn't mean to.

The three of us walked out of the library.

"Next time you want to write about me, I'm taking your little Diary and reading it to the whole Great Hall." James threatened before walking away.

Lily stood there in the hallway not saying a word.

"Lily, please. I can go back in there and take your place in detention." I begged. I hated the beautiful red head to be mad at me.

"Severus, stop. Just stop talking to me." Lily said angrily.

"Forever?" I couldn't possibly stop talking to her. My feelings for her was too strong.

"Just for a week." Lily said walking away.

I frowned and kicked the wall, hurting my foot in the process. Of course she was mad. It was my fault. Stupid Severus Snape, getting his friends in trouble again. Maybe James was right. Maybe he isn't meant to have friends. I stopped walking and opened my journal. I had to write the thoughts that swam in my head.

_Oh Lily, eyes so green, _

_I am so sorry, I was so mean._

_If I could, I would take your detention._

_Getting you caught was not my intention._

_Oh Lily, my precious flower. _

_Please forgive me for I grow weak. _

_I can't go on without you for a week._

_I know you'll talk to me again._

_And then our friendship can begin._

_Oh Lily, my precious flower._

_I wish you were talking to me this hour._

_But instead, you're in your bed. _

_Without thinking about me in your head._

_Oh Lily, My precious flower. _

_I think of you every hour. _

_And in my sleep, I know I'll weep until you talk to me again._

As I finished, tears were in my eyes while I walked away.


End file.
